


True North

by RiotHook



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - No Kwamis, Alternate Universe - Pirate, But main focus on Adrienette, F/M, Gratuitous use of pirate slang, I don't know how pirate ships work, Inspired by Pirates of the Caribbean, Mild mentions of other ships, Not Beta Read, Pirate Captain Marinette, Rich Boy Adrien, Slow Burn, Takes place in Marseilles because y'know... port, period-typical violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24253753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiotHook/pseuds/RiotHook
Summary: “That’s fine. You shouldn’t trust a pirate.” Ladybug winked. “I just want you to understand that our target was the jewel. Not you. Although… you wouldn’t be a bad prize at all, pretty boy.”Captain Ladybug and her crew of the Lucky Charm are the scourge of the seven seas. Together, the outlaws dream of liberating the port city of Marseilles from the tyranny of Govenor Agreste and Mayor Bourgeois with the help of the miraculous, jewels which contain mysterious powers.When the pirates set their targets on Govenor Agreste himself, Marinette starts to wonder if there is a treasure that's greater than gold.Adrien Agreste has lived his whole life trapped under his father's overbearing eye. When his fascination with pirates turns into entanglement, he wonders if there are options other than being his father's perfect son.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 28
Kudos: 44





	1. The Open Seas

**Author's Note:**

> What started off as a blurb has turned into a rather monstrous fic. It starts off slow at first but I do promise that it picks up later on. The first several chapters focus on worldbuilding because evidently I can't do anything without writing a ton of paragraphs to explain why.
> 
> I initially wrote this fic for my own enjoyment. But if you are one of the 2 people out there longing for another miraculous pirate AU I hope this fills your niche!

There was no better feeling.

She stood at the helm of the ship, no, her ship now. The wind blowing tangles into her hair, sunshine bearing down the back of her neck.

“It’s here.” Marinette said, her lips cracked and dry with sea salt.

“With all due respect, _Captain._ There’s nothing here but sea, sea, and more sea.” A wry voice called out. First mate Alya leaned her body weight against the wheel, pulling it back into place. Her wild auburn hair was pulled back in a bandanna, and a hard layer of salt had formed around the bottom of her glasses. “Maybe Captain Fu picked you as his successor because you feed into the same insane beliefs he had.”

As harsh as her words were, they contained no real bite. The two women had been closer than sisters ever since their first meeting aboard that doomed merchant vessel, so many years ago.

Marinette fished out an antique looking compass from her pocket, flicking it open only to look at the lazily spinning needle.

“You’re even giving that broken compass the same stupid look.” Alya said dryly.

“When Captain Fu passed the mantle to me, his desires became my desires.” Marinette said simply. “Let’s anchor here.”

“HEAVE!” Alya’s voice projected across the entire ship, the previously idling crew shaken to action. Slowly, the ship lurched to a stop, stationery across crystal blue waters, no land in sight.

“Well, we’re here. What now, _Captain_.” Alya said, playing with a lock of her hair, quickly giving a muffled shout of surprise as Marinette placed her tricorn captain’s hat on her.

“Keep the crew in line until I get back, won’t you?” Marinette smiled sweetly, her heavy red coat was next to go, and then her boots, until Marinette was dressed simply in her white cotton shirt and a pair of dark brown breeches.

“You may be captain but there are _men_ on this ship.” Alya reminded, referring to her state of undress as the captain threw her head back and laughed, stepping backwards until she was standing against the edge of the ship, her back towards the rolling waves. Without another word, the captain threw herself overboard, with only a light splash heard as she entered the water.

“Marinette? Are you seriously going for a swim, right now? Marinette?” Alya rushed to the side, peering into the water, where all she could see were a few ripples before the surface turned peaceful again.

She grimaced, wondering what the captain had up her sleeves this time. Alya gradually became concerned as Marinette didn’t come up for air a few minutes after her dive. Still, it wasn’t like their captain to do something foolhardy, so it was her job as trusted first mate, and best friend, to hold faith until the crazy plan came to fruition.

[*]

Their captain did not emerge again into later that evening, dripping wet like she had just returned from Davy Jones’ locker herself. In her hand she clutched a small ornate black box.

Alya quickly gathered the crew on deck.

“That’s it?” Kim grumbled, grabbing the small box and shaking it none too lightly. “You found a treasure trove of sunken booty and all you managed to grab is this thing? Couldn’t you grab a couple of gold rings and necklaces for the rest of us?”

“This is what Captain Fu spent his entire life in search for! This ‘thing’ is more valuable than any treasure trove.”

“Hmph.” Kim crossed his arms. “You’re lucky we all respect Captain Fu’s decision to make ye captain. On any other ship, we’d have a mutiny on our hands.”

“Try it and see.” Alya growled immediately, the blade of her dagger gleaming in the candlelight.

“Settle down. I said on any other ship.” Kim grumbled, but said no further.

“Oh, I’m so excited to see what’s inside!” Rose said, eyes glittering with anticipation. “Don’t keep us in suspense, will you?”

Despite all their moaning, the crew couldn’t help but come closer as Marinette opened the gilded case. And what was inside but a pair of beautiful, sparkling, red spotted earrings.

“They’re beautiful!” Rose crooned.

“You’re our on-board walking encyclopaedia, Max, what make you? Bet they’re not even worth the price of a full cask of ale.” Kim grumbled, shoving the earrings under Max’s nose.

Max grumbled. “Jewelry isn’t my area of expertise but I suppose I can try to value it.” The crew kept silent as Max inspected the earrings under a large and dusty magnifying glass.

“I just… can’t figure it out.” Max looked distressed as he put his head in his hands. “Wherever the captain found these, they’re like nothing I’ve ever seen.”

The crew was silent as they processed this information.

“So… what you’re saying.” Kim started slowly. “Is that it’s worth a lot of ale?”

“We should sell it.” Alya said, her eyes burning bright. “Marinette, this is our chance. If it’s this valuable, think of how much we could get from it.”

“We’re not selling it.” Marinette said, her expression cold, she snapped the ornate box shut, hiding the earrings from view.

“You could buy 10 new earrings with the coin we could get for this. We could get enough supplies to feed the crew for months! Marinette, don’t tell me you’re thinking of holding on to those just because they’re pretty.”

“All of you, don’t you see. Captain Fu dedicated his life to hunting these down… this is one of them.”

“The miraculous?” Alix scoffed. “Special stones with special powers, don’t tell me you really bought into his fairytale, captain?”

“There isn’t a person in this room who disrespects Captain Fu.” Ivan said softly. “We all owe him a great debt. But the truth is he was old, and he was way too obsessed with finding those stones that it killed him.”

“Captain Fu would be disappointed in you all.” Marinette frowned. “What happened to the crew that would let nothing hold them back? Who wanted to sniff out treasure even if it was at the ends of the Earth?”

“Hunger.” Alya was quick to reply, followed by murmurs from the rest of the crew. “We haven’t had a successful plunder for months and our tankard of rum has run dry. Even if we returned to port, we have nothing to exchange for supplies, or worse, we’ll be hung and quartered.”

“We’ve been spending all our time at sea solely focusing on ‘hidden treasure’. Now that we finally found something, you’re saying that ye want to keep it instead of sell it? We swore our loyalty to ye, but thread carefully.” Kim warned.

Marinette did not seem perturbed by her crew’s lack of confidence, not in the least.

“First mate, how long will our existing supplies last?”

“About 10 days before the crew’ll be drinking seawater.”

Marinette gripped the earrings in her fist.

“2 months ago, when Captain Fu returned to the sea, you elected me as your new captain. Some of you have known me for a long time.” A knowing glance at Alya. “Some of you don’t have reason to trust me.”

“I truly believe that these earrings are the miraculous told about in legends, and as pirates, it just doesn’t make sense to hand over something so priceless to someone else. Wouldn’t it be better to keep it for ourselves? Wouldn’t it be better to profit off it?”

“How?” Alix asked.

“Let me figure that out, as your Captain. I swear here, tonight, by the Gods of the seas, to give me a week to prove it to you. By the end of the week, we’ll all be dancing below deck, our stomachs full of rum and good food, our pockets filled with coin.”

The crew were murmuring, some seemed intrigued, others less convinced.

“If I fail, I will step down as your captain, and ye be fit to do whatever you want with the earrings. What do you say?”

The deck was quiet.

“You heard the captain, AYE?” Alya shouted out.

“AYE AYE!”


	2. The Port City of Marseilles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1 year after the events of chapter 1, the crew of the Lucky Charm have gained both success and notoriety.  
> In which we are introduced to the enigmatic characters of the port city of Marseilles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another chapter for your binge reading pleasure.
> 
> Very mild Lukanette in this one (Don't get me wrong I love my blueberry son but Adrienette came first and will always be first in my heart)

_(1 year later)_

Marinette had been at sea for so long it felt strange stepping onto dry land. She half expected the ground beneath her feet to start rocking. Feeling a little unsteady on her feet, she tied her small rowboat firmly to the port post, ensuring it wouldn’t drift away while she was in town.

The last time she had stepped foot in the city of Marseilles itself, Captain Fu had still been alive. From a distance, it still looked very much the same. Marinette couldn’t help but wonder what had changed while she was gone.

She could not believe it had already been a year since obtaining the miraculous. A year of sailing the high seas, of plundering every ship they came across. As their successes grew, so did the notoriety of her name.

Marinette flicked open her broken compass, the needle spinning around lazily before pointing back towards the sea. She still had not figured out what the compass pointed to, but it was clear that nothing remained for her on dry land, her heart was with the ocean.

As she snapped it shut, she heard a low familiar voice behind her.

“Well… you’re not who I expected to see today.”

Marinette spun around. “Luka!” The latter struggled to put his guitar down safely as she enveloped him in a hug.

“Captain. Or would it be insubordination if I just called you Marinette?” Luka smiled wryly.

Marinette chuckled, swatting his shoulder playfully. “I’m still the same 13-year-old your family helped all those years ago.”

“It’s been 5 years…” Luka murmured. “Time really flies. How is my sister doing?”

“Juleka is well, she sends her love. You’ll always be welcomed as part of the crew, you know.”

“No thank you.” Luka picked his guitar back up and strummed a few chords. “Juleka was always a child of the sea, I on the other hand, much prefer dry ground.”

“Well, we’re all grateful to you. Thanks to you and your mother, we’ve been able to distribute the supplies to people in town who need it most.”

“The people of Marseille should be the one thanking you. Risking your lives to come into port to offload the supplies. Being a pirate is punishable by death, you know.”

“How can I forget it?” The makeshift gallows that sat at the edge of the Marseille borders, skeletal remains of those unfortunate souls blowing in the wind. The warning of the fate that awaits all pirates that are caught. “But it will not stop us. Everybody in the crew knows how it feels to struggle. Better the supplies go to our own starving and needy, rather than the kings to the west, or emperors in the east.”

Marinette turned to look at him, and there was fire in her blue eyes. “Mayor Bourgeois and the aristocracy leech off the hard work and gifts of their lands to bolster their own riches and social standing. They are nothing but pigs.”

Lukas eyes lingered on the captain a moment longer than necessary, that kindness she carried with her had always been attractive to his eyes “Be careful that you say nothing of the sort when you’re in town. They’ll hang and quarter you for lesser offences.”

Marinette almost blushed. “Sorry. I’ve been at sea so long, it’s easy to forget that one cannot speak freely here.”

“Speaking of which, I think you might need to wear something else before going into town.” Luka glanced at her well-worn cotton shirt and black breeches. “Dressing like a pirate is sure to gain unwanted attention.”

“Of course.” Marinette smacked the palm of her hand against her forehead. “I’ve been so excited to visit town again I’ve forgotten about that.”

The glance that Luka gave her was soft and affectionate. It was easy to get swept up in the rumours of the feared lady pirate captain. But somewhere underneath was the same clumsy, sweet girl that had stolen all their hearts.

“Let’s go to my house. My mother would love to see you, and you can borrow some of my sister’s old clothes.”

“That would be very nice Luka, thank you.”

As they walked, Luka told her regaled her with stories the newspapers had been telling about her and her crew. While greatly exaggerated, they made for entertaining conversation.

“For somebody who likes dry land, I think it’s funny that you still live in a houseboat.”

“Thanks. I’ll remember that next time this houseboat helps you out. You dirty pirate.”

“That’s Captain dirty pirate to you.” Marinette teased, stepping into the home.

She had often seen it from a distance when they pulled close to offload supplies, but she had not stepped into Juleka’s childhood home for a long time. As much as she came to think of the Lucky Charm as home, it paled to the comforts of an actual house. Still smouldering embers gave the house a cozy charm, though not as warm as the greeting offered by Anarka, more than delighted to harbour a pirate.

“These are Juleka’s old clothes?” Marinette giggled as she pulled out a long frilled pink skirt. Somehow, she couldn’t imagine seeing Juleka, who never wore anything else but pants and dark clothes, wearing this. “I think I can see why she chose to come with us.”

“How do I look?” Marinette asked as Luka re-entered the room still with his hands over his eyes.

Luka wanted to laugh, she had worn Juleka’s long pink skirt over her breeches and boots, and her white shirt was now buttoned up fully and decorated with one of his sister’s old scarves. It was so uniquely Marinette that there was no way it could look bad on her.

“Like magic.” He smiled. “It’s hot out there today, so just one more thing.” He reached into Juleka’s closet and pulled out a black hat. It was fancy, frilly, large and everything his sister would hate despite the colour.

Marinette laughed. “Perfect.” 

“Ma Cherie, you always have that forlorn look on your face whenever the pirates leave.” Anarka placed her arm around her son, as he sat staring in the direction of the ocean. “Don’t you want to go with them? You love the sea.”

Luka smiled, but it didn’t reflect in his eyes. He turned to kiss his mother on the cheek.

“I couldn’t do that mama, what would you do without me?”

[*]

It was sweltering in the dark grey patterned coat and white velvet shirt that his father had made him wore in public today. Adrien Agreste slid a finger under the silk cravat to try and resupply oxygen to his neck. His slicked back hair felt even greasier with the addition of sweat mixed with hair oil.

“No offence, but I’d really prefer it if you weren’t here. We’re drawing far too much attention to ourselves.” Adrien cleared his throat and addressed the giant of a man next to him.

The bodyguard known as Gorilla gave an affirmative grunt as a response, but did not shift from his position.

Adrien sighed, having expected as much.

“Extra, extra! Captain Ladybug and her fearsome crew of The Lucky Charm strikes again! Read all about it in today’s _Gazette de Marseilles_.”

Adrien’s eyes fluttered to where a young boy was standing on a crate, advertising today’s paper. Captain Ladybug… he had been hearing that name rather a lot lately, though his father made sure to keep him away from these sorts of sensationalist headlines. The future lord Agreste had no time for things like this, after all.

But Adrien couldn’t help but be curious, as a noble of this port town, wasn’t it his duty to know about the comings and goings in Marseilles?

“I’m just going to… read the paper, to spend the time.” He informed his bodyguard. While his father would not approve, he much preferred Gorilla who sometimes allowed him to get away with little misdemeanours like that.

A woman wearing a long pink skirt and a large black hat stopped, speaking quietly to the boy while he nodded gleefully and coins exchanged hands.

Adrien stood beside her as she remained engrossed in the headlines. “Excuse me, a copy of today’s paper, if you please.” He held out a coin who was greedily snatched away by the young urchin.

The woman started at the sound of his voice; he knew that his accent wasn’t common in this part of town but he didn’t expect such an exaggerated response. He saw a flash of blue eyes as she quickly glanced his way and covered her face with her hat, before he could greet her properly, she was walking away, her copy of the paper forgotten on the ground beside his feet.

“Mademoiselle, you dropped this.” Adrien said, bending down to pick it up. But the woman was long gone.

“You touch it, you buy it, that’s yours now.” The boy grinned mischievously as Adrien held out the paper with a dumbfounded look on his face.

“That’s not fair.” Adrien quickly said. “I paid as well; this was hers.”

“Well the lady ain’t here, is she? One copy per customer.” The boy’s grin was equal parts roguish and infuriating.

With a huff, Adrien returned to his previous position, his eyes devouring the headlines.

_ Feared pirate crew of ‘The Lucky Charm’ and their woman captain strikes again! Bourgeois ship worth thousands of francs plundered! _

_The terror of the Mediterranean seas- the Lucky Charm has struck again! Their latest victims, a Bourgeois merchant ship stocking several thousand francs worth of plant and animal supplies. The 20-man crew of The Queen Bee were left to sea adrift as the scoundrels pillaged and sacked the vessel…_

_…The crew who rose their way into infamy from what came to be known as the great sea heist of Rossi last year, stealing hundreds and thousands of francs worth of gold and jewels on its maiden voyage from Italy…_

_…Who is the fearsome Captain Ladybug? We speak to experts on page 3 for their theories and speculations…_

“Ugh, stop reading that drivel.” A pair of hands nearly smacked the paper out of his hands. 

“Oh, you’re here, Chloe.” While he would usually find himself annoyed by his childhood’s friend’s tardiness, he hadn’t realized time slip by, too engrossed was he in the story of Captain Ladybug.

Chloe placed a hand on her hip. “Why do you sound so surprised to see me? Same time, same place every week, isn’t it?”

“How can I forget?” Adrien responded ruefully, the only social event that was actually pencilled into his busy schedule for him. The only friend that his father will allow him to spend time with.

Not that he was complaining, their weekly meetings to get coffee were one of the only times he was released from his gruelling schedule.

“Shall we?” He asked, offering his elbow for Chloe to take.

“Hmph.” Chloe waved her current bodyguard away with one arm while slipping the other into his elbow. Together they walked to one of the various high-class coffee shops lining the boulevard of the most affluent district in Marseille.

They both made quite the pair, dressed in the finest garments Parisian tailors had to offer, Chloe practically glowing with her golden blonde hair braided into a prim half bun, wearing a brand new dress of the highest fashion, all yellow silk and lace down a neckline that was borderline scandalous, with corset pulled so tightly that Adrien wondered if they should walk slower. Her full-bodied skirt brushed the edge of his thigh as they walked.

“You know, you didn’t have to do all this.” He remarked wryly. They did this every week, and without fail, Chloe would dress up to the nines, every week. He didn’t think he ever saw her repeat a dress.

“As the son of the richest man in Marseille you should know better than to say that.” Chloe snapped. “All eyes are on us every time we step outside, appearances matter.”

Adrien could certainly feel eyes on them, some adoring from young noble ladies and gentleman alike, some envious, some downright poisonous, though the sight of the hulking bodyguard following shortly behind ensured their safety.

One wrong move, and he’d end up on the front page of tomorrow’s Gazette.

At the sight of Chloe Bourgeois; daughter of the town mayor, and Adrien Agreste; heir of the Agreste fortune, employees of the café stumbled to offer them the best seats in the house.

It wasn’t until they were comfortably seated, away from prying eyes and ears, with Gorilla hulking a safe distance away, that Adrien found himself able to take a deep breath and speak freely.

“Chloe… is everything alright? I’ve read about what happened to your father’s ships.”

Chloe raised an eyebrow at his odd topic of questioning.

“Of course it is, why would it not be? It’s just one ship. Daddy’s not going to let some filthy pirates take him down so easily.”

“What was on it?”

Chloe looked at her nails disinterestedly. “I don’t know? Food? Clothes? Whatever it is that ships carry.”

“Don’t you think it’s odd?” Tried as he might, Adrien couldn’t let the subject go, his mind buzzing with theories and speculations. “If they were after riches, don’t pirates normally go for ships bearing gold, silks, jewels? Why target a normal merchant vessel? It just doesn’t make sense.”

“Adrikins.” Chloe simply stated, entwining her fingers and settling them on the tablet in front of her. “I’m sure you’re not insinuating that it would make more sense for pirates to be targeting our highly valuable, extremely expensive brigades? Paid for by the taxes of the good people of Marseille, including of course, your father.” Icy blue eyes stared at him; the colour made even brighter by her matching eyeshadow.

“No, of course not!” Adrien withdrew, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. “I’m just… trying to get inside their heads. You know what father always says about knowing your enemy?”

“Hmph.” Chloe leaned back into her chair, her posture relaxed. “You’ve got better things to do with your time than that. They’re barbarians, Adrien; animals. You and I will never understand them. Can we talk about something else? Pirates are so boring!”

“You’re right Chloe, I’m sorry. How was your week?”

Chloe’s voice sounded a lot perkier when she replied. “Oh, I thought you’d never ask!”

[*]

It had been a long time since Marinette stepped into the town square, it had taken no small amount of courage to do so. There were so many memories associated with the place that she feared it would be too overwhelming. She normally stuck to the outskirts, to the slums, the sorts of places pirates would be expected to frequent.

Things had changed so much since she was last here that Marinette could hardly recognize it. She was not blind to the dirty looks shot her way, her common clothes looking too cheap and too drab compared to the lavish garments worn by the upper class.

The streets were too clean, the shop faces too gaudy, the crowds too scarce, it was like entering a different world from the crowded, narrow alleyways that she was so accustomed to. The divide between the rich and poor had never seemed so wide.

At least, there were some parts of Marseille that never changed as she stopped in front of a young urchin peddling the daily paper. He recognized her accent immediately as not being one of the nobility, but Marinette insisted in paying more than her fair share for the papers anyway. The sparkle in his eye as coin exchanged hands was more than worth it.

“Excuse me, a copy of today’s paper, if you please” A strong, clear voice spoke next to her.

Marinette didn’t expect her body to have such a reaction, it stiffened up, her fingers clutching the paper turning white.

She hadn’t heard that voice in years, and it had deepened and matured a lot from what she remembered.

But she would never forget it.

She turned her head, needing to confirm her suspicions. Adrien Agreste, son of the richest man in town and her biggest childhood crush- who had no idea she existed.

Blue met green, Adrien was staring back, and he was opening his mouth as though to speak to her.

Marinette panicked, using every skill in her arsenal to disappear into the crowd, leaving her unread paper behind in the process.

Captain Ladybug had dived into the deep sea, swung onto enemy decks, engaged in hand to hand combat and stared down men twice her size. But Marinette was now acting like an embarrassed schoolgirl in front of her childhood crush.

She rubbed her eyes with her hand, unacceptable, absolutely unacceptable.

Peeking out from her hiding spot, she spotted Adrien Agreste- for it was without a doubt him, she could never forget that beautiful face with emerald green eyes- leaning against the wall, engrossed in the paper.

He was just as beautiful as she remembered, and the years had been kind to him in the way they had not been kind to her. He’d grown so big and tall, and his hair- longer but the same shade of radiant blonde- was slicked back away from his face, exposing his sharp and fine features. He was dressed in the finest fashions of the season, his clothes pressed and tailored to perfection. Adrien remained so deeply focused on the contents of the gazette that he had not noticed her staring, his bodyguard, however, was a lot more observant. Marinette was forced to duck back into cover as his head turned in her general direction.

There was no reason to linger, Marinette had already stayed too long. The high street felt more oppressive and dangerous than any back alley in Marseille.

Adrien had been unobtainable back when she was simply known as the baker’s daughter, and even that seemed like a lifetime ago. She had a different title now, one that was infinitely worse.

There was no use dwelling on the impossible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed reading it, I hope you will consider leaving a comment or a kudos.  
> If you would like to keysmash about pirates AUs or miraculous ladybug I have a tumblr (vooltage) and a discord (voltage#8032) and would love to hear from you.


	3. Miraculous Ladybug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captain Ladybug goes on a dangerous mission, Adrien meets his father's guard captain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have quite a bit of this story written already in my drafts so I'm going to ram the updates until we get to the good parts!  
> The Black Bay is totally something I made up so think of it as being somewhere like the bermuda triangle.

Marinette sat at her captain’s desk, boots up on the table. She rolled the shiny red and black earring in her palm, deep in thought.

“Something on your mind, Captain?” Marinette looked up, she hadn’t even noticed that Alya had entered. As the first mate, she never knocked.

“Alya, what is it?”

“I wanted to ask you to celebrate with the crew. Another successful plunder. This will help a lot of people over the winter.”

This time, a frigate filled with wool, firewood, oil and other essentials for the coming winter. Worth a lot of money, but the crew of the Lucky Charm did not need it, they had been sailing along the winds of fortune for over a year now.

Marinette ran her thumb over the enamel of the earring, shiny, smooth and beautiful as though it had not spent the better part of a century buried underneath the deep sea. Their good fortunes were no coincidence, unlike what the crew seemed to believe, nor were they testaments to her good leadership.

“We have the miraculous to thank.”

Alya’s face fell. “Are you still on about that miraculous thing? Marinette, we let you keep the earrings because we didn’t need the money anymore, we had plundered more than enough treasures and jewels than we knew what to do with.”

“And why is that?” Marinette said, still staring at the earring in her hand. “Because we were lucky? Every ship we have stumbled upon has always carried exactly what we need. Every raid we have attempted has been a rousing success, our enemies surrender or are thwarted, we never lose a man, even against vessels that would otherwise be a suicide mission. The sky and seas have always been on our side, granting us the cover of fog when we plunder, and sending storms to drown our pursuers. How many times have we toyed with fate, by stopping our pirate ship just shy of the port- where piracy is illegal?” Marinette paused as another round of rousing cheers sounded from the deck above.

“Our conquests are becoming legendary, Alya. Everybody celebrates like it’s their last day on Earth because in the back of their minds, they think that our luck is bound to run out. And I know you, of all people, with such an inquisitive mind, does not believe that this is down to plain, simple luck.”

Marinette took a deep, straggly breath, clutching the earring in her hand so tightly that the pointed tip dug into her palm, drawing blood. The room was dark, save for a flickering candle in between the women.

“I don’t know what you want me to say.” Alya said after an eternity, her voice soft as a whisper. “If you’re asking me to believe that everything that’s happened since last year is due to a magical stone, I’m afraid to believe it. I’ve heard enough fables as a child to understand that nothing comes without a price.”

“That’s what I have been thinking.” Murmured Marinette. “I’ve been having these dreams lately, memories of a person… no, people… who are not me. I think the miraculous is trying to tell me something.”

“What?” Alya questioned shakily.

“That it’s time to pay my debt.”

[*]

“HAIL CAPTAIN LADYBUG!” Marinette was immediately greeted by shouts and cheers from her crew as she ascended to the deck, Alya close behind.

A mug of ale filled to the brim was placed into her hand as the cheers continued. The deck floor felt sticky under her feet as some of the crew had started celebrations prematurely.

“CAPTAIN MARINETTE!”

“A perfect plunder as usual, captain. They never saw us coming.”

“You were amazing taking down that general, captain! I think you made him piss his breeches a little.”

The excitement of the crew died down slowly, as their captain didn’t seem to be in much of the celebratory mood.

“Marinette. Captain. You’re going to talk about this now?” Alya hissed, trying and failing to be discrete as the crew parted for Marinette to walk through.

“Now’s as good a time as any.” Marinette climbed onto the ropes, then onto the sail, balancing her body to face the rest of the crew, now all silent and staring seriously.

“Last year, I made all of you a promise. I promised that that I will guide you to victory within a week, or my captain’s hat be forfeit. I have fulfilled that promise.”

Muffled ‘aye’s’ were murmured through the crowd.

“Most of you still think of this as a legend, a fable. I assure you otherwise, the earrings I wear, these miraculous stones, are no old wives’ tale.”

The wind blowing her hair back exposed the glimmering red earrings, and Marinette tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, as though to emphasize her point.

“Those of you who knew Captain Fu will remember that he spoke of not just one, but two miraculous. Ladybug, and Chat Noir. Yin and Yang. Fortune and Calamity. There cannot be one without the other.”

With a thump, she jumped down from her spot, her boots squelching on the deck, damp with splashes of seawater.

“You all cheer and celebrate, but for what? Our victory is not yet complete. We need the black cat; we need Chat Noir.”

“Say we agree, and go looking for this ‘Chat Noir’. Where do you suppose we start?” Kim asked suddenly.

Marinette removed the compass from her pocket, and flicked it open, watching the needle spin idly before pointing at a specific direction.

“We go east, into the Black Bay.”

The previously stunned silent deck now erupted into protests.

“You can’t be serious!” Alix snapped.

“That’s a suicide mission.” Juleka interjected.

“Captain. Reconsider.” Max said, his face serious. “The amount of ships that have sunk or vanished in the Black Bay is staggering. It’s the one place no ship captain who values the lives of himself or the crew would even consider sailing to. Even taking into account our ridiculous luck so far, our chances of making it through alive are next to nothing.”

“I know what it sounds like. But understand me, dying is the last thing on my mind.” Marinette turned sharply to face the crew. “Everyone on this ship has stuck by me, trusted in me, I am asking you to trust me again. Do you believe in the power of the miraculous?”

“I still have my doubts.” Alya stepped forward slowly.

“I may not trust the miraculous. But I trust you, Captain Marinette, I’m with you till the end.” 

Marinette smiled, extending her arm to Alya, who grasped firmly. Appreciation reflected in the captain’s eyes.

“Hell.” Kim was next to speak out. “When has Captain Ladybug ever sailed us wrong? When we make it through the Black Bay, our names will be known all over Europe, nay, the World!” While usually the first to express his objection, Kim’s loyalty was unquestioned. His impassioned declaration seemed to have swayed some of the more uncertain members of the crew.

“Why not? I said I wanted adventure, I guess I found it.” Alix smirked.

“If you get us killed, I’ll haunt you forever.” Juleka threatened, though it was not without mirth.

“Well, if Juleka’s okay with it, then I am too.” Rose, their resident pixie, chirped cheerfully.

“Uh… I- I guess it’s what they call, character building?” Mylene seemed scared to death of the idea, but stiffened her bottom lip bravely. Ivan, steady as a rock, squeezed her shoulder reassuringly, and nodded in Marinette’s direction.

“If everyone’s saying aye, I guess I don’t have much of a choice.” Nathaniel complained, though he didn’t sound too shaken up about it.

Last to agree, Max gave a long sigh. “I’ll… go pull up some of the maps of the Eastern Waters. It looks like we’re going to need them.”

[*]

Adrien was feeling restless on this day as he made his way towards the training grounds within the mansion. His swordfighting teacher had fallen ill and his lesson was cancelled. While on any other occasion this would be cause for celebration, his swordfighting lessons were the one thing in his busy schedule that he looked forward to.

Guard Captain Kagami cut a striking feature in her black fitted coat and sleek white breeches. Adrien had heard much about the woman, but had never met. Originally from Japan, she had travelled around the world, trained with the greatest sword fighting masters. To accomplish this at such a young age, she couldn’t be much older than Adrien.

He watched in awe as she wielded her sword with practiced ease, moving as naturally as it was an extension of her arm. She was sparring against several other of his father’s guards, but none were landing a scratch on her.

“That was amazing.” He couldn’t help but praise during a lull in their training.

The guards spun around, all bowing in deference and making hasty retreats at the sight of him. In the end, only Kagami remained standing, too surprised by his sudden appearance to do anything.

Adrien clicked his tongue, slightly annoyed, he didn’t know what it was about him that made his father’s staff skitter away like cockroaches. He had always gone out of his way to be pleasant and polite to them.

He turned to Kagami, and offered his most blinding, friendly smile. “Good morning, you must be Kagami, our Guard Captain.”

Kagami inclined her head awkwardly, as though unsure how to respond. “Uh… yes. My name is Kagami Tsurugi. It’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance, young master Agreste.” Stiffly, she dropped her head as though to bow.

“There’s no need for that.” Adrien hastily put a stop to that. He had never felt comfortable when his father’s staff bowed to him, he was not royalty, they did not need to go to that extent.

“Well… if that is all young master, I had best get back to my duties.”

“Wait.” Adrien held out a hand to stop her, accidentally brushing against her arm. He withdrew his arm instantly with muffled apologies as Kagami tried to pretend that hadn’t flustered her. “I was hoping you would spar with me.”

“Spar?” Kagami repeated, failing to hide the surprise in her voice.

“Yes. I’ve just seen you fight. You’re very good. Spar with me, please.” Adrien hoped it didn’t come across as desperate as he felt.

Kagami hesitated for just a moment longer, before turning away and clearing her throat sheepishly. “V-very well.” She said, and quickly added before Adrien could celebrate. “Wooden swords only. I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Alright, I agree.” Adrien smirked, feeling to compelled to add. “Although I think it’s charming that you think you can hurt me.” For all his talents, Adrien’s swordfighting skills were nothing to scoff at. He could beat most of his father’s guards’ hands down, and even his swordfighting teacher was forced to admit defeat on more than a few occasions.

Despite hiring the best guards money could buy, Gabriel had made sure that his only son, future heir to his fortune, would not be an easy target to capture.

“Just because you are the master’s son, does not mean I will go easy on you.” Kagami reached her arm into the air and effortlessly caught the wooden sword he threw in her direction. 

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Adrien said, as they appraised each other for the final time before charging forward.

Even with a wooden sword, Kagami’s fighting was unparallel to anyone he had challenged before. Clicks and clacks rang through the air as wood met wood, every time Adrien thought he had exploited an opening, his sword would meet the firm resistance of hers.

“That’s enough.” Kagami finally said, as they swords clashed for the umpteenth time. Adrien did not realize that they had been sparring for so long that the sun had begun to dip under the horizon. “We are both evenly matched, I see no reason to prolong this.”

Adrien now realized that his limbs were trembling with exhaustion and there was a layer of sweat down his neck and back. While Kagami looked as composed as she did before they began, he could see the tell-tale sweat marks down her face, and the way she grasped her hands together to stop them from shaking.

“I… I never met anyone who could fight like you before.” Adrien often sparred with some of the city’s finest guards, and while they could hold their own, they could not compare to Kagami.

“I am a Tsurugi, we descend from a long line of expert swordsmen. It is simply part of my duty. You are no slouch yourself young master, I haven’t met many who could match me.”

“Adrien, call me Adrien.” They looked about the same age, and Adrien couldn’t stand it when people called him young master Agreste, after all, he wasn’t his father.

Kagami looked like she was fighting an internal battle. For someone who appeared so stoic, she displayed her emotions like an open book.

“Could we spar again sometime?” Adrien was aware that he looked like a hopeful puppy, tail wagging at the prospect of having met a new friend.

“…Sure, Adrien.”

[*]

Since embarking on their voyage to the Black Bay, things had only gotten from bad to worse. A plague of rats had mysteriously spawned on the Lucky Charm- damaging most of their food supplies. A lightning bolt had caught against one of their topsails, tearing a hole in the thick, black fabric. Clear blue skies had given way to unrelenting storm clouds, dark as night. Rain fell in torrents upon the Lucky Charm and its ill-fated crew.

But despite every pitfall, they carried on. The crew were no strangers to hardship and they had come too far to stop here.

“Hoist to starboard, I SAID, hoist to starboard! We’re getting blown off course!” Alya shouted, her voice barely carrying over the sound of the pounding rain and thunder.

“Damn it!” The first mate shouted, running and nearly slipping on the sleek, flooded floors as she joined Kim and Ivan, both men struggling to change the direction of the sail against the massive gales of wind.

Closer inspection revealed Alix also clinging tightly to the rigging, more due to fear of being blown away, rather than assisting with the sails.

“Look out!” The normally soft-spoken Nathaniel’s voice rang loud and clear from his position on the crow’s nest as a sizeable portion of the main topmast fell and landed squarely on the deck, luckily missing the crew by a clear margin.

“This is not good.” Alya murmured to herself as the main sail continued to refuse to budge.

“And it only gets worse from here, there’s no way we’re able to sail deeper into the storm.” Kim said, gritting his teeth against the rain, his two-tone hair completely obscuring his eyes, hanging limp from the rain.

“I’m going to find the captain, we can’t do it, it’s impossible.” Alya let go of the rigging, and both Kim and Ivan stumbled backwards at the added weight.

She found Captain Marinette standing at the front of the ship, hand holding on to a piece of the sail to support herself. Her ebony hair hung limply around her shoulders, and she was soaked top to toe with rain like the rest of the crew. In her other hand she held the broken compass, staring intently at the needle which was spinning in all directions.

“Marinette, the ship’s falling apart. If we sail any deeper into the storm, we’ll die.” Alya had to shout for her voice to carry across, desperation imbedded in every word.

Marinette remained in position, unmoving.

“I know you want to find the black cat, but surely you can’t be thinking of sacrificing everyone’s lives.” Alya reached out and grabbed Marinette’s shoulder, turning the captain around.

“You’re right, we can’t proceed any further.” Alya balked, she hadn’t expected the captain to agree without protest. Instead of disappointment, Marinette’s eyes were bright and determined, like she wasn’t quite ready to give up just yet. 

“Please don’t tell me you’re thinking of doing something stupid.” Alya pleaded.

Marinette was now removing her coat. “Thank you for going on this journey with me, all of you. Alya, turn around and take the crew back to safety.”

“Marinette.” Alya said warningly.

“The rest of it will be something I must do alone.” She said, walking towards the railing of the ship.

Alya had a feeling that she had seen all of this before.

“Marinette, stop!” She rushed forward; hand outstretched, ready to pull Marinette back. Diving into these stormy waters would mean certain death. The currents looked too strong for even the ship to sail against, let alone a lone human.

Alya reached the side of the ship, nearly throwing her body overboard in her haste to look down, to try and get a glimpse of their captain.

Nothing.

“MARINETTE!” She shouted into the cold, empty ocean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thanks for reading!


	4. The Black Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the black cat miraculous now in her grasp, Marinette dares to dream big.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short chapter to act as an interlude before the actual plot kicks off next chapter.  
> I'm very excited about showing you Chapter 5!

Marinette coughed and expelled out some seawater as her lungs worked to clear themselves. She opened her eyes to blue skies. The ground that she was laying on was hard and sturdy… dry land.

She gradually sat up, her hair and clothes were still damp and stank of seawater, it couldn’t have been long she washed up on shore.

Another miracle…

As though she remembered something Marinette reached up to her earlobes in a panic, only calming down when she felt the cold hard earrings still firmly attached. Reaching into her pocket, she took out a hard, small box. Not large enough to hold anything bigger than a small jewel.

The buzzing in her ears could almost be interpreted as excitement as she held the box in her palm. Marinette had no doubt that it was coming from the earrings. This box in front of her was the real deal, the thing that they were searching for, the black cat.

“At last, Ladybug and Chat Noir are reunited.” Marinette murmured, gingerly opening the box to find a glimmering, but otherwise unremarkable silver ring inside. While it looked ordinary, Marinette could sense that the jewellery was humming with power.

“The storm’s gone…” She said to nobody in particular, looking at the crystal-clear horizon. She had washed up on a small island in the middle of the ocean. “Was it caused by the black cat? I wonder…”

“There’s some more kindling over here.”

Marinette’s head spun at a familiar voice. Unbelievable, she had told them to save themselves, so why were the crew of the Lucky Charm here?

A tall silhouette came through the foliage as Juleka appeared, for a moment as they locked eyes, Juleka stopped, hand on her flintlock.

“Captain?” She murmured, in awe and disbelief. “But I thought you were…”

Juleka’s exclamations was followed by startlingly increased activity within the foliage, until one by one the crew of the Lucky Charm was bursting through with various reactions.

“A-a ghost? We’re in Davy Jones’ locker aren’t we? I knew it! We didn’t make it through the storm!”

“Goddamn it Captain, I knew a storm wouldn’t be enough to take you down!”

“First mate Alya said you were dead! I knew it couldn’t be true!”

There was the sound of intense struggling, and then a very incensed first mate burst through the bushes, Alya’s red hair flew behind her as she ran, looking like it was on fire.

Marinette was very rarely afraid.

But right now, terrified.

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng you better have a very good explanation for scaring the shit out of me like that and then just _showing up_ here!” A sharp burning pain spread over her cheek as Alya gave the captain a well-deserved slap, then the breath was knocked out of her as Alya hugged her so tightly Marinette like her lungs would burst.

“Come on Alya, go easy on me… I’m still delicate.” Marinette tried to joke, but realized only now how weak her voice was. She must have been in the water for a long time.

“What happened? You just jumped in; I was so sure you would have died.” Alya’s eyes were red rimmed as though she had been crying.

“I told you. It’s the power of the miraculous, it kept me safe. But you didn’t believe me.”

“I believe it.” Alya said seriously. “The miraculous. We saw it with our own eyes. We believe everything.”

“What about The Lucky Charm? What happened?”

“Come with me.” Alya held out a hand.

“Wow.” Marinette exclaimed, as Alya guided her through the foliage to appear on the other side of the island. Right there, in the middle of a sandy beach, was where the Lucky Charm had washed up. “It sounds like you have a story of your own.”

[*]

“So, there we were, the storm had torn our mast to shreds, the leak in our hull was starting to flood the entire bottom level of the ship. Alya was running around hysterical about how you’ve died.”

“I was _not_.” Alya huffed, crossed her arms and looked away.

“I was ready to say hello to Davy Jones.” Kim continued his story animatedly. “When all of a sudden, there was a flash of red in the sky!”

“Are you sure it was red?” Rose interrupted sweetly. “I mean, couldn’t it have been a bolt of lightning or something?”

“Hey, hey, you two weren’t there, ye didn’t see it.” Kim defended.

“You’re right, we were too busy trying to stop the leak in the hull from sinking us all.” Juleka added dryly.

“The storm stopped after that, and the sea calmed as well. Instantly. Almost like it was magic…” Alix finished.

“Don’t take away the end of my story like that!” Kim retorted.

“We drifted at sea for a little bit after that, our sails were destroyed so we couldn’t steer the ship.” Mylene said. “But somehow, the winds seemed to blew us towards this island, and before we knew it, we washed up on shore, and here we are.”

“It’s the strangest thing.” Max said, as he unrolled soggy maps on the dry sand, trying to salvage them. “This island isn’t on any of the maps, there’s not supposed to be any land in the Black Bay, none whatsoever. I wouldn’t be surprised if this island was where the storm originated from.”

“I wonder why the storm stopped all of a sudden…” Rose wondered aloud.

“I can tell you why.” Marinette finally spoke, opening her palm to reveal the silver ring she clutched in her hand. “Ladies and gentleman, I present to you, the black cat.”

Immediately all crew members crowded around to see it, the tiny ring held in the palm of her hand.

“It… just looks like an ordinary ring to me.” Kim said, tilting his head as though appraising it from a different angle would make sense of things.

“You don’t sense it? My earrings haven’t stopped humming since we found it.”

“Isn’t it time you explained what you know about the Miraculous? Captain. I think we are ready to listen, now.” Alya said, glancing over the rest of the crew, who had discarded their disbelieving smiles that they used to wear whenever the topic of the miraculous came up.

“As you all remember. Captain Fu talked about the miraculous. What he didn’t know was instead of two, there were seven in total. Hundreds of years ago, a guardian scattered them around the seven seas to prevent them from falling into the hands of the great dictator, Genghis Khan. Of the seven, the most powerful are the Ladybug, and the Black Cat.”

“So now we’ve got them both.” Kim said. “We can be kings of the seven seas!”

“You’ve got no ambition, Kim. Why stop at just two?” Marinette was smirking now. “Mates, since we’ve found the Ladybug miraculous, it has brought us nothing but good fortune. Think of all we’ve done for the people of Marseilles since it has come into our possession. How much more could we do with the power of all 7?”

Marinette stood up from her spot, pacing around the campfire.

“We are not welcomed in Marseille anymore, lost our old homes, our families. But we found freedom on the high seas, and we’re the lucky ones. There are thousands of people in Marseilles, trapped under the anvils of the rich, the powerful. With the power of the 7 miraculous, I believe we can free them all.”

She held out the ring, where it caught the glint of the moonlight.

“Are you with me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading as always!  
> I will aim to upload the next chapter tomorrow :)


	5. Calling Card

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien's birthday is coming up and tensions are high when the Lucky Charm singles out Gabriel Agreste as a target.  
> Nino debunks the pirate rumours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally we are introduced to Gabriel Agreste, this magnificent bastard was really fun to write.  
> This is it, this is the chapter that kicked off the whole fic. I'm so happy to be able to share this after 4 chapters of worldbuilding!

_Dear Master Agreste,_

_I extend to you this courteous notice._

_At the end of the month, I shall come to claim your greatest treasure._

_-Ladybug, Captain of the Lucky Charm_

Gabriel Agreste’s hands shook as he gripped the piece of fraying parchment in his hands. The words, crudely written but legible, seemed to blur together in his fury.

“Who sent this?” He barked at his assistant Nathalie; a woman who had served his family most faithfully for many years; now shifting her weight uncomfortably from foot to foot.

“It was found slipped through the bars in the back gate, master Agreste. I’m sure it is nothing but a prank.”

“A prank? You think?” Gabriel repeated slowly; his mouth thinned into a fine line. “Have I hired you to make baseless conjectures?”

“Pirates are exiles, to even enter the port city of Marseilles is a crime punishable by death.” Nathalie responded, unwavering. “Besides, the fact that they used the name Ladybug does not lend credibility to their cause.”

Gabriel gazed at her coldly. “Enlighten me.”

“It is nothing to bother yourself about, sire.”

“Humour me, then.”

Nathalie sighed, but conceded. “It is just a story, spread among the sailors, paupers and the lower class. The kind of story that tends to distribute when the downtrodden get desperate and can only turn to prayer and wishing. The woman pirate Ladybug and her ship, The Lucky Charm. A small ship with a small crew, but sturdy and fast; a bad omen to any sailor who has the misfortune of running into this ironically named vessel. With the gold and spoils and pillage, they choose to use not for their own exploits but to help the destitute and needy of Marseilles.”

“I’ve heard enough.” Gabriel scoffed. “Clearly a child’s fantasy. A pirate stealing only to give to others? Impossible.”

“As I said, just a story whispered around town.”

“Clearly, taxes aren’t high enough if they have the time to come up with such nonsense.” Gabriel clicked his tongue, reminding himself to bring it up with Governor Bourgeois in their next meeting.

“Enough about silly children’s stories.” Gabriel crumpled up the parchment and threw it into the fire, watching it burn into embers. “End of the month… they can only be speaking of my son’s birthday gala. How are preparations getting along?”

“Aside from this letter, everything has been going well.” Nathalie replied. “The gala is sure to be your most magnificent one yet.”

“Only the best for my son. It is his 19th birthday, after all. He is now a man and well on his way to taking over my fortune. It is about time he finds himself a suitable wife, as well.”

“And you have raised him into a fine young man. There is nary a woman or man in the country who has not been captivated by his beauty or his nobility.”

“Of course.” Gabriel said, looking almost proud as he did so. “I need not remind you to go through the guest list with a fine-toothed comb? I do not want anyone contemptible going near my son.”

“Yes sir.”

Gabriel paused, the furrow in between his brows not going away.

“My greatest treasure… they must be talking about the papillon.”

The seven great treasures of the world, also known as the seven miraculous. Nobody knew where they had come from, or who made them. They might even be older than even humanity itself.

Legend said that these jewels contained special, supernatural powers.

He had purchased the papillon brooch for a hearty sum of gold many years ago from a travelling merchant. Said merchant claimed that it was a mythical jewel from the far East that contained magical powers. Gabriel had laughed when he heard it, what a ridiculous story. But it was pretty, and he was feeling fickle that day.

After all, he had more gold and riches than he knew what to do with.

One could not doubt that there was something otherworldly about that ancient, ornate brooch with the glittering purple gem in the centre. Over time, Gabriel had become more and more enamoured with it, and it had become common knowledge that it was the favourite among all his various treasures. No doubt an attractive target for thieves.

He usually kept it locked up securely in a safe within his own private study, and he now took it out, rubbing some of the dust away with his fingers.

Despite its age, the purple gem glittered stunning as ever.

“Just a silly child’s tale.” He growled as though to convince himself.

“I will wear it at the gala.” Gabriel announced, holding the gem in front of his lapels while he appraised himself in the mirror. Yes… that shade of purple would go beautifully with a formal suit he had in mind.

“Sire, you mustn’t.” Nathalie gasped, just thinking about the reworking the security logistics was a nightmare.

“I’d like to see them try and take it.” Gabriel huffed, before putting the gem securely back in his safe. “The pirates must be getting bold, to even make such a brash statement. Nathalie, spare no expense in tightening up security for Adrien’s gala. I will not bow to the whims of pirates.” 

[*]

“Marinette!” A high-pitched voice whispered into the seemingly empty alley.

“Marinette?” The voice repeated, a little confused now as there was no reply.

“I’m here.” A swoosh of fabric as a young woman emerged from the shadows. “You shouldn’t call out so loudly Manon, it will be dangerous if anyone found out that we were meeting.”

“Everyone in Marseille loves the Lucky Charm and its crew.”

The older woman huffed, placing her hand on Manon affectionately. While their actions had gained them friends and allies especially in the poorer parts of the city, being a pirate was still extremely illegal.

“That is not true. Remember, you mustn’t let a soul know that we’ve met today, do you understand?”

“Yes.” Manon sulked, but nodded regardless.

“Good, did you manage to send the letter?”

Manon flashed a toothy grin.

“Yes! I did it just like you asked me to, I passed it around some of my friends, so nobody will know which of us had it first, as you said.”

“Well done Manon, thank you very much.”

“Will you take me on your ship now to meet Captain Ladybug?”

Marinette smiled wryly. “Not yet, you are still too young.”

“Aww… come on.”

Marinette’s heart sank, she knew that the children, the poor, the penniless did not have an easy time here in Marseilles. The noose of taxes grew tighter day by day and Mayor Bourgeois was so obsessed with his image of the perfect port city that he was more than happy to starve out anyone that didn’t fit into a part of it.

“I can’t take you with me right now, but I promise that Captain Ladybug is looking out for all of you.”

“When will I see you again?”

“I don’t know, ma Cherie.” Marinette reached into her pocket and took out a golden bracelet, one of the many treasures they had plundered. “I want you to have this, Manon.”

“For me?” The little girl gasped, holding the jewellery to the sunlight and seeing the tiny array of gems glitter.

“Captain Ladybug gave this to me personally. She wanted me to make sure it got to you safe and sound as thanks for taking such good care of your maman.”

Manon looked delighted. “Maman will be so happy!”

[*]

The sights and sounds of the marketplace had always fascinated Adrien.

He had been interested since he was a child, where he was but ushered from destination to destination by his anxious bodyguards, not allowed to linger or look at anything, not even allowed to stand in place for a second longer than necessary. ‘This place is dangerous’ his father would say. ‘This place is filled with disreputable people’.

Adrien didn’t see any of that, now that he finally figured out how to steal moments away from his father’s ever watchful gaze, he didn’t think that these sights would ever get old.

He was admiring a beautiful hand-crafted figure at one of the stalls when the owner rapped him sharply on the knuckles.

“HEY! No touching the merchandise, you break it, you buy it.”

“Oh… sorry.” Adrien winced at the sting in his hand. He had disguised himself in a plain hooded cloak he had bribed off a stranger in an effort to prevent recognition. Nobody would dare lay hands on Adrien Agreste, so he had forgotten to act discreetly, for a moment.

“Adrien?” A familiar voice called, he turned and beamed widely at his best friend Nino.

“I came as soon as I received your message.” Nino looked around, pulling his pageboy head even further over his eyes as though he might have been seen. “I can’t believe your father let you leave.”

“Yeah.” Adrien grinned. “Now come on, there’s so much I want to see!”

Nino sighed, but ultimately went along, and that was why he was such a good friend.

“Have you heard about Captain Ladybug and the Lucky Charm then? Hasn’t it been all over the news lately.”

Nino looked at him weirdly. “It has been all over the news for a year now. Where have you been?”

“Oh…” Adrien rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. The truth was, his father didn’t let him read any of the papers, citing them as ‘mind numbing garbage’. “How are things then? Are people… scared?”

Chloe may have been his oldest friend, but Nino was his most precious. Aware of his sheltered upbringing, Nino had never judged him for asking questions that most would assume ignorant and was his link to the outside world.

“Things aren’t any worse than usual. Pirates have always been around.”

“Father says pirates are nothing but vermin, they rob from helpless, hard-working individuals because they’re too lazy to make an honest living.”

Nino shrugged. “You’re probably right. Sure make for good stories though, my little brother can’t get enough of them. You can’t imagine how many times he wants to play pretend pirates. He always makes me be the admiral, it’s so boring.”

The idea of Nino playing grumpy admiral to his younger siblings’ enthusiastic pirates had Adrian chuckling.

“That’s odd.” Nino said, watching some guards turn the corner. “They normally don’t do guard patrols here.”

“Nino!” Adrien grabbed his friend, sweeping him under the tarp together.

“What are you doing?” Nino exclaimed; he grabbed his pageboy cap which had gone flying at the sudden movement.

“Don’t be mad, I think uh… those guards might be looking for me.”

Nino stared at him, slack jawed. He pushed his glasses higher up on his nose as he appraised Adrien with his most judgemental stare.

“You said your father gave you leave!”

“My father gave me leave to uh… attend my fencing lessons.” Adrien said, keeping his back close to the wall while peeking out to ensure the guards had now passed. “Now come on!”

“I’m going to be in _so_ much trouble.” Nino lamented, following after his best friend.

[*]

“I think we should be safe here.” Adrien said, they had been spending the last half an hour cutting through market stalls and across back alleys.

Nino wheezed as he placed his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath.

“Thank god.” He started to say; however, he had already lost Adrien, who was now walking up to a pageboy selling the latest gazette.

Nino took another deep breath, feeling a little annoyed that his friend didn’t seem to be out of breath in the slightest.

Adrien scanned the contents of the paper with such innocent wonder that Nino wondered when was the last time he had seemed so interested in anything. Everyday objects had the potential to excite Adrien, due to his sheltered upbringing, but Nino rarely saw his friend like this.

Nino chose his next words carefully.

“You seem… awfully interested in Captain Ladybug.”

“I…” Adrien flushed bright red at his words, jackpot. “I’m just… fascinated. A pirate who steals from the rich and gives to the poor? You don’t hear about that very often.”

Nino rolled his eyes at his romantic and impressionable friend.

“You know that Captain Ladybug doesn’t exist right, Adrien? It’s just children’s bedtime stories.”

“Then how do you explain the eyewitness reports of a black pirate ship, with sails the colour of blood?”

“Men stranded out in the middle of nowhere with nothing to do will make up stories.”

“What about all the survivors who say that their ship was sunk by the Lucky Charm?”

“Sure sounds more interesting than being raided by some old dudes who smell like piss and rum.”

“Why would anyone make up stories about such a pirate then, if there isn’t an element of truth in it?”

“Sometimes it’s better to think about friendly pirates rather than how you’re going to make it through another day.”

Nino glanced at Adrien, and knew that he had said too much. Adrien’s eyes were wide open, the green in them almost luminescent.

“I’m so sorry Nino…” Adrien said, his throat was dry. “I… I didn’t think.” He knew he was lucky to be from a privileged family, and sometimes he tended to shoot his mouth without thinking.

“No.” Nino pulled the cap over his eyes again. It was never his intention to make Adrien feel bad, and he did his best not to bring their class differences into their friendship. “I’m sorry, that was out of line.”

“Excuse me.” A booming, authoritative voice rang loud enough for them to hear it. “I’m looking for Monsieur Agreste’s son. Blonde hair, green eyes, dressed plainly in a brown cloak, he was with another young man, bronze skin, brown eyes with a pageboy cap and glasses.”

Nino quickly took the pageboy cap off his head with comedic timing.

“If you see them, inform a guard immediately. Failure to comply will result in severe consequences, do you understand.”

“Y-yes sir.” The frightened shopkeeper responded.

Adrien clicked his tongue angrily, threats like this were probably why people tended to treat Adrien like he was delicate, made of glass. They were probably terrified that anything they did will be punished by his father.

“Nino. We have to split up, I am the one they are looking for so they will go after me, you hurry and run the other way.”

“Adrien… what about you?”

“I’m fine, my father won’t harm me.” He whispered back. “I’ll send you a letter when it’s safe for us to meet again.”

Nino looked reluctant to leave him, but in a second, his gaze turned steely and he nodded. “Next time, get your father’s permission to meet.” Before turning around and weaving through the marketplace crowds like an expert.

Adrien smiled wryly. There was no way his father would have given permission if he had asked. 

[*]

Adrien stood stock still as Gabriel paced before him, he could have sworn he heard things like ‘filthy commoners’ and ‘corrupting my son’. He tried to quash the wave of guilt rolling up, he hoped that Nino had managed to escape safely. There was no reason for the both of them to suffer.

“How many times do I have to tell you that it’s dangerous outside?” His father scolded. “If someone found out your identity while you were out shopping without an escort, they could have captured you for ransom, or worse! There are pirates about, Adrien.”

“I thought the pirates were all exiled at sea, Father.” He said coldly. “Or are you telling me that you haven’t done a very good job keeping them out?”

Gabriel sighed loudly, tapping his fingers against his arms. Where did he go wrong that his son was so impertinent as to speak out against him in front of the staff?

Fine then, if Adrien was going to be rebellious to the point of putting himself in danger. Gabriel had no choice.

“From now on, you are not to leave the manor without an escort.”

Adrien immediately started to protest.

“What? I’m a man grown; you cannot do this.” This was not fair! All his life, Adrien had put aside what he wanted, his curiosities, a normal childhood, all to devote himself to being the kind of son who would make his father proud. He had dedicated himself to his lessons, spent countless hours on the multiple inane skills his father had him learn. All this, in hopes that he could prove to his father that he could be trusted with a little bit of freedom. Had he gotten it wrong all this time?

“You’ll find that I very much can.” Gabriel snapped, dismissing everybody present by simply leaving the room, and that was that.

[*]

_Gabriel Agreste set to wear prized jewel ‘The Papillon’ at birthday gala next week._

“He’s an idiot.” Alya said, right after Max had read the paper out loud for the crew.

“Agreste’s taunting us.” Marinette said, perching on her favourite spot on the rigging. “By wearing The Papillon he is challenging us to steal it. No doubt security will be tighter than a hangman’s noose.”

Kim groaned. “I told you we should have just made it a sneak attack! We’ll sail the Lucky Charm to port under the cover of night. I sneak in to Agreste’s mansion, steal the jewel, make some lovely ladies swoon. All in a day’s work.”

“Why do all your plans involve making ladies swoon.” Alix grunted; arms crossed.

“What else am I going to do with a face like this?”

“Make them cry in fear maybe?”

“What do we do now, Marinette?” Mylene asked, with Alix and Kim still bickering in the background. “It’s going to be much more difficult to get the miraculous now.”

“Since when have we ever let a challenge hold us back?”


	6. The Gala

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things at Adrien's birthday party go a little awry.

Adrien sighed as the howling wind batted against his window, the raindrops falling ferociously onto the glass. It seems the weather mirrored his foul mood this evening.

How fitting.

Adrien held no excitement towards his 19th birthday party. Somehow, the entire event had become his father’s way of showing off, and flaunting his wealth, again. It was the same at his 18th birthday, and his 17th birthday, and also his 16th birthday and so on and so forth.

He knew exactly what to expect, his father would throw an overly lavish and indulgent party, despite knowing that the people of Marseille are suffering more and more by the year. It was like spitting in the face of everybody who had worked hard and paid their taxes. 

Every year, noblemen would kiss up to him, and parade their sons and daughters like show ponies. Everybody hoped to marry into the wealthy and powerful Agreste family. The pressure was mounting on him to pick an appropriate spouse, as his father never ceased to remind him, and Adrien doubted that his father would wait much longer. If Adrien would not pick a spouse, then his father would pick for him.

If he had his way, Adrien would crawl back into bed and sleep away the one night he didn’t have any lessons planned. But instead, here he was, sulking, dressed to the nines, the silk shirt buttoned up too tightly revealing the strong lines of his torso, pants too stiff and uncomfortable, cravat feeling like it was strangling him.

A knock came on the door. “Master Agreste, are you ready? It is time for the gala.”

The servant invited themselves in before Adrien could reply, immediately fussing over his hair and combing it back to ensure it was in position.

“Your father would have our heads if he saw you looking so unkempt.”

“Sorry.” Adrien said, without really meaning it. “Let’s go.”

As they walked to the ballroom together Adrien noticed his father had indeed spared no expense when it came to security. It felt like there were more guards than guests and the atmosphere at the mansion felt… stifling. Many of them were large, gruff men which he didn’t recognize. It was strange, Adrien had prided himself on taking the time to get to know most of his father’s men, and he had never seen these people before.

Some of them even leered at him as he passed, making him uncomfortable.

He couldn’t wait for this night to be over so he could go back to his room.

[*]

Ladybug was grateful for the storm, once again lady luck was smiling upon them as it concealed their very illegal entry into port.

It turns out they shouldn’t even have bothered to go through that trouble.

Nathaniel who they had sent ahead to act as a lookout was sulking as he re-boarded the ship. “Half a day of sitting out in the rain for nothing. Agreste’s pulled all the guards to his mansion because of the party.”

“There are no guards?” Juleka frowned. “Then who’s guarding port? What if some less friendly pirates decide this would be a good time to pillage the dockside?” She thought about her brother and mother, living so close to the port.

Ladybug tried to appear calm, but she was livid. There were innocent people living in Marseille, good people like Luka, Alya’s family, children like Manon who could not defend themselves. Gabriel Agreste would leave them all defenceless just to protect his own riches and pride. Mayor Bourgeois was no better, for allowing him to do this.

“I’m sorry, Nath, Mylene, Ivan, Rose and Juleka. Will you stay behind to keep an eye on the ship and city?” She turned to address her crew.

“No problem, I’ll go catch up with mother and Luka. I’m sure they’ll be keen to help once they find out what’s going on.”

“Don’t worry about Marseille, we’ll keep it safe. You just go show Gabriel Agreste a good time.” Rose said with a grin and a wink.

“I’ll be sure to give him a night he won’t forget anytime soon.”

Gabriel Agreste would get his comeuppance, for stealing from the citizens via taxes and giving nothing back, for risking the lives of the people of Marseilles for his own selfishness, for all his crimes over the years.

They had the miraculous now, they could fight back.

[*]

Lila straightened her dress, it had taken everything to transport it in one piece to the gala tonight. Lila had waited for this moment for a long time.

To say that the Rossi family was going through hard times would be an understatement. Her father had hoped to gain the cooperation of the Agreste family in France. He intended to become more than the port city mayor of Genoa and required the financial prowess and political sway that Gabriel Agreste could offer.

Unfortunately, the gold and jewels he had sent as collateral were robbed, by pirates.

However, if Lila could gain the hand of Gabriel’s Agreste’s only son in marriage, the tides may turn in their favour yet.

She checked her reflection in the window, making sure that her hair was impeccably styled. Lila knew she was a beautiful, charming, clever girl. And she would need every ounce of that tonight if she wished to win Agreste Jr. over.

Lila just hoped he wasn’t ugly, as most rich men tended to be.

“Oh, there he is!”

“Isn’t he so dreamy?”

“He’s just like a prince.”

The increasingly excited chatter surrounding Lila drew her attention to a blonde headed man who had just entered the room. Well, Lila would have noticed him anyway, being easily the most attractive person in the room by far.

Her father had never mentioned that Gabriel Agreste’s son was drop dead gorgeous.

[*]

Adrien smiled stiffly as he bowed at the end of the dance. The brown-haired girl with the heavy cut bangs and an Italian accent had been clinging to his arm all evening. Try as he might he just could not get away. It was as though she had magical powers to duplicate herself, when he turned around, there she was again, trying to engage him in conversation.

Even her surname sounded familiar- Rossi, where had he heard that name before?

He had been busy ever since stepping foot into the party with one after the other clamouring for some of his attention. He had thought to greet his father first and maybe gulp down a glass of red wine before the formalities started, but even that was proving to be impossible.

How many people did his father even invite, anyway? These events seem to get more and more extravagant each year.

Gabriel sat at the head of the ballroom, he liked to sit where he had an eagle’s eyed view of the proceedings. The Papillon glinted brightly around his lapel, matching his crisp cream suit, he had gotten it specially polished for the occasion and it gleamed more magnificent than any diamond.

With every guard pulled from the city to protect the manor, and some special people he had hired with his own money, any pirate who came seeking the Papillon will be met with a swift and merciless death. He dared those filthy scoundrels to even _try_.

But it was important to remember that this party wasn’t just about him, it was his son’s 19th birthday, after all. Gabriel had taken care to invite many young men and women who may be fitting to marry somebody of Adrien’s stature. He was aware that his efforts in the past few years had been met with failure, so he had branched out and had even invited delegates from all over Europe, in the event that Adrien was not satisfied with… the _local_ selection.

“Kagami.” He addressed the guard captain standing next to him. “You will be Adrien’s personal guard tonight.”

“Me, sir?” The woman asked, clearly surprised.

“Yes. He may be more comfortable around somebody his own age.” Gabriel was not ignorant, he knew that his son and the new guard captain had been spending time together occasionally, sometimes sparring, sometimes just talking. His son had never responded that way to any others of his staff.

“As you wish, master Agreste.” Kagami said, giving him a quick bow and making her way to the dance floor.

“Please excuse me, I think my father wishes to speak to me.” Adrien had spotted Kagami coming from the corner of his eye and was all too happy to excuse himself from the conversation with Miss Rossi, who was now telling him a story about how her father had overthrown a peasant revolt in Naples and that was how they came to own the largest wineries in the whole of Europe. 

“Kagami! My father had a message for me?” Adrien said loudly and clearly as he walked within her earshot.

Kagami furrowed her brow, looking clearly confused. “Uhm… he has sent me to be your personal guard for tonight.”

“Great! Tell him I’ll be right there.” Kagami winced slightly as Adrien’s voice projected throughout the vicinity.

Adrien weaved his way through the crowd with surprising dexterity, and it was taking Kagami her full concentration to keep up with him. His motions as he deftly avoided groping hands and curious gazes were almost cat-like. Kagami wondered if this stemmed from years of practice evading his father’s watchful gaze.

Instead of heading to the front of the hall where his father sat, Adrien turned right and headed through a set of open double doors to the garden instead.

It was very quiet out, the thunderstorm meant that nobody in their right mind would mingle outside.

“Adrien, you are going to get wet.” Kagami warned before Adrien raised his jacket over his head, broke out into a sprint and headed for the decorative gazebo in the middle of the garden.

“Oh, my goodness.” Kagami muttered to herself, it was no wonder that Gorilla kept losing the boy.

Adrien sighed in relief once he was under the protective cover of the gazebo, shaking rain droplets off his gray jacket. Kagami followed shortly afterwards, scowling as soaked inky tendrils stuck to the sides of her face and her forehead.

“Adrien your father is going to be _very_ unhappy if he realizes that you’ve done this.” Kagami began to warn, Adrien simply took one look at her and started laughing.

“You’re absolutely soaked Kagami. I’m sorry you had to follow me all the way out here.” He laughed, running a hand through his damp hair and messing up his carefully crafted hairdo.

“How am I going to explain myself to your father when you return in this state.” Kagami continued to fret. Adrien sidestepped behind her and draped his slightly damp but still warm jacket over her shoulders.

“Don’t worry, I’ll take responsibility, I won’t let you take any of the punishment.” Adrien leaned back on the railing and crossed his arms, taking in a deep breath of the rain-soaked air, a breeze was blowing in from the direction of the sea, making it colder but also bringing with it the fresh smell of the ocean. “Let’s just stop and enjoy the time we have here before going back.”

Kagami did not have a choice. And she must admit she wasn’t keen on going back to the stuffy, overcrowded party.

“So, how do you celebrate your birthdays? Not like this, I presume.”

“Well…” Was Adrien trying to make small talk? Kagami complied. “The Tsurugi clan don’t celebrate birthdays.”

“Really?” Adrien gaped. “Never?”

Kagami paused, and nodded slowly.

“Wow… never had a birthday celebration. We should get a cake or something next time it’s your birthday.”

“It’s really not necessary.”

“I insist!”

Kagami kept silent, listening to the soothing sound of the raindrop batter on the rooftop above them. “Thank you, you are very kind.”

Adrien smiled, but he looked pained. “Got to try and undo some of the things my father’s done, even if it’s only a little.”

“That isn’t your responsibility.”

“No… it isn’t.” Adrien laughed bitterly. “I’m supposed to just be the perfect son, right? Find a good wife, excel in all my lessons, one day take over my father’s position…”

“The sooner you do that, the sooner you’ll have the power to make actual changes.” If there is anything that Kagami Tsurugi understood, it was that power rules everything. “Without power, nothing will change.”

Adrien kept quiet, the atmosphere had turned cold suddenly, it was as though he had set up an invisible wall between them.

“I apologize, it was not my place.” Kagami said, turning around to give him privacy, while still keeping him in the peripheries of her vision.

No… it had taken Kagami a moment later to realize, it wasn’t just the conversation that had created an uncomfortable atmosphere, there was something else.

Something seemed… wrong.

“Master Adrien.” Kagami said suddenly, hand hovering her sword.

“What?” Adrien’s tone had changed as well when he heard the seriousness in her voice.

Many things happened in quick succession.

The lights in the main hall had gone out as screams and cries of the guests rang so loudly that Adrien and Kagami could hear them through the rainfall. The sound of the rain and the darkness of the night suddenly became dangerous and oppressive, instead of soothing and meditative.

“Master Adrien, get behind me.” Kagami commanded, withdrawing her sword. Mentally she took note of their surroundings, a gazebo, open to all directions, with only a waist high fence as their line of defence was strategically unappealing.

“I can defend myself as well. Let me help.”

“You are unarmed and I only have one sword.” Kagami reminded. “Statistically, you are less likely to be harmed. They know how important you are.”

“If the culprits are pirates, I doubt it will make a difference.”

Kagami turned her head sharply as she glimpsed a tell-tale glimmer of steel from the corner of her eye. In the sheer darkness, it was difficult to make out how many shapes they were, she counted 4… no wait, 5.

She steadied her stance and held out her sword, she would defend her charge to the death, if need be.

Spinning on her heels, Kagami raised her sword as steel met steel, her voice joining those from the main hall as she yelled for help, for backup, for someone to hear her. She was trying to maintain their defensive territory, but was quickly becoming overwhelmed by the sheer volume of unseen adversaries. Their slashes were clumsy and imprecise, she could take on any one of them with her hands tied around her back. Add 15 though, and with the elements against her with a charge to defend, victory seemed unlikely.

“KAGAMI!” Her blood froze in her veins as Adrien’s familiar voice called her name, getting further and further by the second. She spun her head rapidly, ready to run her opponents down if need be, when a heavy blow struck her by the side of her head.

Adrien struggled against his captors- there were about two of them holding his arms, and one grabbing him by his legs.

He could only watch helplessly as his guard was struck down by the assailants, and he prayed that he hadn’t gotten Kagami killed as well.

“Can you do something to settle the brat? He won’t stop squirming.”

The last thing Adrien saw was the hilt of a sword heading his way.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed reading it, I hope you will consider leaving a comment or a kudos.  
> If you would like to keysmash about pirates AUs or miraculous ladybug I have a tumblr (vooltage) and a discord (voltage#8032) and would love to hear from you.


End file.
